Alea Jacta Est
by Mandise
Summary: Je m'appelle Alea Thompson et j'ai seize ans. Aujourd'hui même. Aujourd'hui, le jour de la Moisson pour les 76è et derniers Hunger Games. Je ne peux pas être la Tribut du Quartier Trois : il y a au moins mille raisons qui s'y opposent. D'abord, je n'ai rien d'un bon Tribut, ensuite je n'ai pas encore dit à Nate que je l'aime, ensuite, c'est mon anniversaire...


**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Il est huit heures. En temps normal,à cette heure-ci, je devrais dormir profondément. Ici, au Capitole, l'école ne débute pas avant dix-heures-et-demie. Par conséquent, je devrais dormir profondément en profitant des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il me reste avant d'entamer cette nouvelle journée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour normal. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson, cette grande cérémonie qui vise à élire les Tributs qui prendront part aux prochains Hunger Games. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de lancement des 76ème – et normalement derniers – Hungers Games. Aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois en soixante-seize ans, on n'élira pas les Tributs dans les , pour la toute première fois depuis trois quarts de siècles, les stars des Hunger Games seront des gens comme moi, nés et élevés dans le cocon du Capitole, comme pour faire un pied de nez à l'histoire, un rappel que la roue finit toujours par tourner. Et comme ignorer que, depuis maintenant quelques mois, la roue a bel et bien tourné.

Les yeux encore tout embrumés par le sommeil, je sors de mon lit et pointe mon doigt en direction du mur qui fait face à mon lit. Instantanément, la musique de mon réveil – Green as a thousand leaves of Hope, un tube chanté par mon groupe préféré, les Dark Deserts – cesse de retentir dans ma chambre. Sur le mur où est projeté l'image d'une forêt – au grand dam de ma mère qui n'a jamais compris pourquoi je voudrais voir des arbres plutôt que d'observer les merveilles de la ville- une petite enveloppe clignote. Je saisis la petite télécommande sur ma table de chevet et, d'un glissement de doigts, ouvre l'enveloppe. Je reconnais alors l'écriture pressée de mon père, cet éternel absent :

__« Ma petite fille chérie,__

__Je ne te verrai pas ce matin mais je voulais être le tout premier à te souhaiter un fantastique seizième anniversaire. Je suis certain qu'il sera absolument inoubliable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es née il y a déjà seize ans, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite ... »__

_Je m'arrête un instant, levant les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment que le temps passe vite quand on n'est jamais à la maison. Quand on ne rentre que lorsqu'on est sûr que tout le monde est enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'on part avant que les autres ne soient réveillés : on n'est jamais trop prudent, il ne faudrait pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Après un long soupir exaspéré, je reprends ma lecture._

__« Je n'aurai pas le temps de te voir avant ce soir mais te promets que nous fêterons tout cela à mon retour.__

__Plein de bisous.  
>Papa.<em>_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner face à ce message qui, clairement, ne m'apprend rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà : mon père n'a pas le temps de me souhaiter mon anniversaire de vive voix ? Première nouvelle, si mes calculs sont exacts il me semble que ces 12 dernières années le même scénario s'est reproduit : papa envoie un message par écran interposé histoire de se donner bonne conscience. Quelle originalité. Pour me donner bonne conscience, moi aussi, autant que pour éviter un énième sermon interminable sur ma mère qui ne manquera pas de me rappeler que je dois « réellement cesser d'être une ingrate » je griffonne sur la tablette : _

_« Merci p'pa. A ce soir. »_

_Le message s'affiche à l'écran comme pour que j'en vérifie le contenu. Sans prendre la peine d'ajouter de quelconques fioritures, je l'envoie donc et me décide à sortir de ma chambre. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre pour aller dévorer mon petit déjeuner – ce que j'ai faim!-, une courte mélodie me signale l'arrivée d'un autre message. Mon père aurait-il pris la peine de me répondre ? Ce serait une grande première … Je me retourne donc avec hâte pour lire le message qui s'affiche à présent sur mon mur :_

__« Pas de quoi. Au fait, j'oubliais que c'était aujourd'hui la , ne t'inquiète pas, le sort te sera bien évidemment favorable haha » __

_Formidable, finalement, j'aurais préféré ne pas recevoir ce message. Et dire que j'avais presque oublié cette histoire de Moisson... Merci papa. Merci pour ton éternelle absence, pour ce manque de tact et de considération, vraiment, merci... A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai plus si faim que cela à présent. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, je m'en voudrais de créer une énième dispute._

_D'un pas traînant, je me dirige vers la cuisine étincelante – pas difficile de la garder propre vu le peu de temps que nous y passons et toutes ces fois, encore plus rares, où nous y cuisinons - et en sors un bol, du lait, du chocolat en poudre et quelques céréales avant d'aller m'installer sur la terrasse de note appartement qui surplombe le Capitole. Nul doute que si ma mère me voyait ainsi elle frôlerait la crise cardiaque : au Capitole, personne ne s'aviserait de sortir -ne serait-ce que sur sa terrasse- en chemise de nuit. Pas de chance maman, il semble bien que je sois née pour te contredire, ne puis-je m'empêcher de songer, ce qui m'arrache un petit rire sans joie. Je repense au message de mon père. Au moins, il a pensé à mon anniversaire... je pense que ma mère ne m'a pas souhaité le mien depuis mes treize ans. Elle n'a jamais caché non plus à quel point je pouvais la décevoir..._

Mon petit déjeuner avalé, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de me préparer. D'un pas plus ou moins décidé – plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs – je m'avance en direction de la salle de bain où, d'un claquement de porte, le chauffage se met instantanément en route. D'une pression sur le miroir, mon image, numérisée, s'affiche avec, à son côté, la quantité astronomique de vêtements que contient mon armoire. Je les passe sur le « moi » qui s'affiche virtuellement sur le miroir avant d'ôpter pour une simple robe à fines bretelles en mousseline jaune pâle. Une robe d'été en somme, qui conviendra parfaitement étant donné la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août. En guise de chaussures, j'opte pour de petites sandales à talons compensées – après tout, c'est mon anniversaire, je peux bien me permettre d'être jolie, moisson ou pas d'ailleurs- et valide le tout. Pour le Capitole, l'ensemble n'est clairement pas à la mode : beaucoup trop simple dans un monde où l'exubérance est reine. Je m'en moque, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus suivi la mode du Capitole, je ne sais pas bien si c'est pour faire enrager mes parents ou bien parce qu'elle ne me convient pas du tout : sûrement un peu des deux. Une fois ma tenue validée, celle-ci apparaît fraîchement repassée et pliée sur le plan de travail tandis que, pianotant toujours sur le miroir, j'enclenche la douche, en choisis la température et les options : aujourd'hui ce sera une douche multicolore clairement, multicolore ou pas, cela ne change rien, c'est juste que depuis toute petite, voir l'eau colorée couler me fascine...

Alors que je me noie sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, je me prends à réfléchir à la journée qui m'attend. D'après les rumeurs propagées ces derniers temps, plus précisément depuis que les Rebelles se sont emparés du Capitole et ont annoncé que ces inoubliables soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games auraient bien lieu, il paraîtrait que plus nos parents ont été proches du président Snow, plus notre nom a de chances d'être sélectionné. Je calcule rapidement combien de fois mon nom peut se trouver dans le petit globe de verre. Sans être exactement proches de Snow, mes parents ont cependant travaillé à des postes relativement haut-placés dans la télévision du Capitole. Par conséquent, je pense que mon nom devrait s'y trouver approximativement... disons … huit ou neuf fois ? Certes, ça n'est pas rien, mais ça n'est pas non plus dramatique. Statistiquement, j'ai peu de chances d'être « l'heureuse élue ». Finalement, le sort devrait bel et bien m'être favorable. Tant mieux, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon anniversaire. Après tout, on n'a seize ans qu'une seule fois, non ?

Sur ces pensées optimistes, je sors de la douche et après avoir revêtu ma tenue, je m'attaque à mes cheveux. Rien de bien compliqué, je me contente simplement de ramasser mes boucles rousses en une queue-de-cheval haute . Je passe rapidement un trait d'eye-liner sur mes yeux : le maquillage outrancier du Capitole, très peu pour moi ! Cela dit, je me remaquillerai mieux ce soir.

Soudain, alors que je m'affaire à appliquer l'eye-liner, l'hymne national de Panem – qui d'ailleurs a été remplacé depuis l'ascension au pouvoir des Rebelle et est désormais constitué des fameuses trois notes du Geai Moqueur- retentit dans les hauts-parleurs disséminés un peu partout dans la ville, se répercutant contre les hauts bâtiments de béton, de verre et d'acier de sorte qu'il faudrait réellement être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre. Une voix d'homme, grave et profonde retentit :

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous vous rappelons que la Moisson aura lieu dans une demie-heure et que la présence de tous et toutes est absolument obligatoire. »

Quoi ? Une demie-heure déjà ? Mais je ne suis pas prête ? L'annonce me fait tellement d'effet que ma main dérape et un long trait noir me barre désormais la figure : formidable ! Et pourquoi ai-je cette sensation bizarre au creux de mon ventre ?

Après avoir fait la liste de tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour ce soir – comme cela, je profiterai d'être descendue en ville pour aller faire mes courses et préparer ma petite fête d'anniversaire- je me résous enfin à descendre. Il me reste un quart d'heure pour rejoindre Aleysia, la place centrale où a lieu la Moisson. Il paraît qu'Aleysia était un nom célèbre d'une bataille avant. Il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand précisément mais il y a bien longtemps, c'est du moins ce que dit papa. Cela me fait sourire que ce soit précisément sur le nom d'une place portant le nom d'une bataille – où des centaines d'hommes, peut-être plus, ont péri- que sera annoncé le nom des Tributs qui sont destinés à s'entre-tuer. Quelle ironie …

Etant donné la vaste étendu du Capitole, les Rebelles ont divisé celui-ci en Quartiers, il en existe onze. Sociologiquement parlant, les Quartiers de regroupent principalement des gens qui vivent dans les médias – le un étant celui où les plus grands dirigeants ( à quelques exceptions près ) vivent- les Quartiers d regroupent principalement les Fonctionnaires et membres du Gouvernement ( ou du moins, de l'ancien gouvernement ) et le reste regroupe .. le reste de la population : beaucoup de monde travaillant dans le domaine de la mode et/ou l'industrie : il faut dire qu'au Capitole l'accès aux ressources est pour le moins limité.

Onze Quartiers. Deux Tributs pour chaque Quartier. Soit un total de vingt-deux Tributs. C'est deux de moins que les éditions passées. C'est toujours vingt-et-un Tributs de trop.

Mes parents et moi vivons dans le Quartier Trois. J'ignore pourquoi : vu leur poste, nous aurions tout aussi bien vivre dans le Un. Pas que je m'en plaigne cela dit, la vie au milieu de tous ces aristocrates artificiels et guindés, ça n'est pas vraiment pour moi. La sélection du Trois se déroule à Aleysia et, un coup d'oeil sur ma montre m'indique que j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas m'attirer de gros ennuis. Je sors donc en courant, claquant la porte derrière moi, laquelle se verrouille automatiquement. Arrivée en bas, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris la puce qui nous sert de clef. Super, je me retrouve donc à la rue une fois la Moisson terminée, il faudra donc attendre que l'un de mes parents termine le travail. A quelle heure terminent-ils déjà ? Difficile de savoir précisément, mais j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire : tard. Qu'a dit papa déjà ? « Le sort te sera favorable ? » En tout cas, ça commence bien …

C'est alors que le bus spécial s'arrête en bas de ma tour. J'y grimpe, des dizaines de jeunes y sont entassés ( sans compter les parents qui accompagnent leur progéniture ) et, avec la chaleur ambiante, je manque sérieusement de me sentir mal. Soudain, je sens une main agripper la mienne. D'un geste sec, et ne pouvant voir qui s'était ainsi emparé de ma main, je la retire avant d'entendre un grand rire :

« Ah ben merci ! »

Alannah, j'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire un coup pareil. A grand peine, écrasée entre deux grands garçons baraqués moi qui suis pourtant si petite, je parvient à me retourner et me retrouve face à mon amie et son frère. Au Capitole, l'usage est plutôt de faire un maximum d'effusions lorsque l'on se voit : très peu pour nous, une simple accolade nous suffit bien... Alannah et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, elle est aussi brune que je suis rousse, en dehors de cela, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup : même silhouette plutôt frêle, mêmes yeux rieurs, et surtout, même caractère explosif. « De petites pestes en puissances » dirait son frère, Nate. Nos parents, eux, se contentent de nous appeler « les Inséparables ». Et Inséprables, nous le sommes depuis cet après-midi où nous nous sommes rencontrées au parc de jeux du Quartier Trois – à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore une trop grande déception pour mes parents et qu'ils prenaient encore la peine de passer du temps avec moi-. Elle et moi, nous ferions tout l'une pour l'autre, même mourir si cela était nécessaire. Enfin je pense. J'avoue que ça n'est pas exactement le genre de questions que l'on se pose.

Quant à Nate, son frère ( qui s'appelle en réalité Nathaniel mais Nate, c'est tellement mieux ), il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, c'est un grand garçon musclé au regard doux. Brun et les yeux verts, j'aurais tendance, sans objectivité aucune, à dire qu'il ressemble à un Dieu. Et non seulement il y ressemble mais c'est aussi un garçon honnête, intelligent, protecteur, drôle … L'homme parfait en somme. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai un faible pour lui. Je ne sais pas si Alannah le sait. Je sais que lui l'ignore. J'ignore pourquoi je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire depuis tout ce temps. Mais c'est décidé, ce soir, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui avoue tout.

Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demande-t-il ?

Moi ? Euh.. techniquement je fête mon anniversaire …

Techniquement ? Reprend Alannah en riant.

Ben oui. J'ai oublié ma clef donc je suis à la rue jusqu'à ce que mes parents arrivent et bon, tu les connais …

Ca, pour les connaître, réplique-t-elle avec un soupir exagéré.

Et puis, encore faut-il qu'ils y pensent … Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ?

Rien, répondent-ils en choeur.

Parfait, vous voulez manger avec nous ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Répond Alannah sans laisser le temps à son frère de réfléchir

Ca marche, tu veux qu'on emmène quelque chose de spécial, En' ? » demande Nate.

En', c'est le surnom qu'il m'a donné toute petite « parce que, tu comprends, « Al' » c'était déjà pris par Alannah. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir des prénoms aussi semblables ». Et moi, perchée sur mon petit nuage, je ne réponds pas. Oh, Dieu des Dieux ( enfin, si tu existes ), Nate Fray a accepté de venir manger chez moi. Ce soir je vais pouvoir tout lui avouer. Ce soir, il saura enfin pourquoi je rougis bêtement à chaque fois qu'il me sourit. Finalement, le sort m'est favorable. Je pourrais presque faire une danse de la joie pour fêter cela. Sauf que là, de suite, ça n'est pas exactement le moment le plus propice. Sauf que là de suite, le bus s'est arrêté devant Aleysia. Juste à temps pour la Moisson.

Avec un dernier regard pour Nate, Alannah et moi nous tenons par la main. Nous lâchons tous les trois en même temps :

« A toute'... Et que le soir vous soit toujours favorable ».

Puis nous éclatons d'un grand rire. Mais quelque chose sonne faux.

Aucun d'entre nous n'ose parler de ce sentiment bizarre qui nous retourne l'estomac.

Lorsque les portes du bus s'ouvrent enfin, nous suivons machinalement le flot d'adolescents et leurs parents qui se dirigent tous vers le centre d'Aleysia. Ceux d'Alannah nous y attendront aussi. Pas les miens, est-ce vraiment surprenant cela dit ? Ils m'attendront ce soir devant mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Enfin non, rectification. Je les attendrai ce soir devant mon gâteau d'anniversaire : comme toujours.

Enfin, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres au milieu de la foule qui se fait de plus en plus dense, nous rejoignons bientôt un grand espace où, installés derrière de petits bureaux austères, des fonctionnaires en uniforme sombre – ce même uniforme qu'ont instauré les Rebelles depuis le début de tout ce soulèvement- semblent prendre nos identités. Bousculées de part et d'autre par les mouvements des gens autour de nous, Alannah et moi nous cramponnons l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage : hors de question d'être séparées ! Je pense qu'en réalité nous sommes aussi terrifiées l'une que l'autre mais aucune de nous n'est prête à l'avouer. Bizarrement, tout ce à quoi j'arrive à songer c'est que personne n'a jamais été moissonné le jour de son anniversaire. En soixante-seize ans, ça ne peut pas être un hasard si ça n'est jamais arrivé. Ca ne peut donc signifier qu'une chose : parce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, cela veut donc dire que je ne crains rien. Aussitôt cette pensée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit que je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité. D'un coup, tout ceci ne me semble plus être qu'une simple formalité à accomplir, une sorte de rite de passage. Je sers le bras d'Alannah : pas besoin de mots, elle a compris. Tout ira bien.

Nous sommes une flopée de jeunes, certains semblant très grands et très costauds, d'autres bien plus petits, des gamins encore perdu au milieu de la foule qui se déverse autour de nous. C'est étrange, j'ai regardé les Jeux depuis que je suis toute petite mais ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu cela, tous ces gens qui font la queue derrière des bureaux, ce chaos ambiant, ces mouvements de foule... Non, vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu cela à la télé. Autour de moi, j'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Derrière Alannah, il y a cette grande fille, elle doit avoir un an de plus que nous. Elle est grande et très élancée avec de longs cheveux d'un vert fluo à vous en couper le souffle. Son visage d'une couleur presque orange me paraît d'une laideur inégalable, mais je n'ose pas le lui dire... Elle arbore un petit air suffisant qui m'exaspère. A ses côtés se tient un grand garçon aux cheveux bleus très clair. Il lui tient la main, j'en déduis donc qu'ils forment un couple. Lui a les yeux durs. Ses cheveux et ses yeux mis à part, il pourrait être très beau. Mais je n'aime pas les gens tout à fait artificiels – un comble quand on vit au Capitole-... Puis, à ma droite, perdue au milieu des différentes rangées, je distingue une toute petite fille aux longs cheveux roses ramassés en petites couettes retenues par deux petits rubans blancs. Elle porte une robe très sophistiquées mais mignonne tout de même, blanche également. Ses soquettes blanches et ses sandales noires lui donnent un air de petite fille modèle. Face à son air apeuré et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes mal contenues, je sens mon cœur se contracter. D'un signe de tête, je désigne la gamine à Alannah qui ne l'avait pas vue et rapidement, nous nous dirigeons vers elle. Tant pis si nous perdons notre place dans la file, ça n'est pas comme si nous étions pressé. Ni comme s'ils risquaient de commencer sans nous d'ailleurs... J'attrape la main gauche de la petite et Alannah se saisit de son autre main. D'un ton rassurant elle lui dit :

« Viens avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je souris à la petite qui regarde maintenant ses pieds d'un air intimidé :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lyvia.

Salut Lyvia. Tu veux rester avec nous ? » Lui dis-je d'un ton que je veux courageux.

A la vérité, mon estomac joue les contorsionnistes. Je doute qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle m'adresse un petit sourire et hoche la tête. Sans plus un mot, nous retournons dans la file et mon esprit se met à vagabonder. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours cru que les Hunger Games étaient « humains » en quelque sorte. Enfin, je veux dire, on élit les Tributs, on les pomponne, les chouchoute, on leur fait vivre une vie de rock star et tout, non ? Pourtant, en regardant ces fonctionnaires prendre nos identités, en regardant Lyvia et tous les autres petits autour de nous, je sais que je me suis trompée. Nous ne sommes pas des rock stars. Nous ne sommes pas humains pour eux. Nous ne sommes que des numéros.

Vient notre tour et celui de la petite fille aux cheveux roses. D'un air inquiet elle nos regarde de ses grands yeux terrifiés. Alannah lui sourit d'un air rassurant et lui fait signe d'avancer. Devant nous, assise à son bureau, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air terriblement austère et aux traits durement marqués nous observe sans ciller. Elle semble attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Elle s'impatiente alors :

« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Nom ? »

Je vois la petite se recroqueviller sur elle-même, complètement pétrifiée. Je l'empêche de partir en courant : ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ca n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque cela dit. J'aimerais prendre la main d'Alannah et de Lyvia et m'enfuir loin d'ici moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible. Et l'idée de subit je ne sais quel châtiment – qui sait ce qui serait réservé à ceux qui désobéïraient- en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ne m'enchante pas des masses. Je réponds à la place de la gamine :

Elle s'appelle Lyvia O...

Ca n'est pas à toi que je le demande ! Me coupe-t-elle sèchement avant de sembler se radoucir et d'observer pour la toute première fois la petite fille qui lui faisait face. Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?

L... Lyvia O...Orst.

Sois gentille et donne-moi ton bras maintenant ».

Totalement apathique, Lyvia lui tend son bras dans laquelle la femme plante une seringue destinée à vérifier l'identité de la gamine qui ne peut retenir un petit cri alors que de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. La femme secoue la tête avant de lui faire signe de passer de l'autre côté. Après Alannah, vient enfin mon tour :

Nom ?

Aléa … Aléa Thompson.

Ton bras.

Sans rechigner je lui tends mon bras. Sans être agréable, la piqûre n'est pas pour autant absolument douloureuse. J'inspire un grand coup en serrant les dents. La femme me dévisage longuement sans rien dire et je me demande s'il y a un quelconque problème. Pourtant, à moins que mes parents m'aient caché quelque chose, je n'ai pas menti, je suis bien Aléa Thompson. Je regarde l'écran où s'affiche ma date de naissance. J'inspire en tâchant de me souvenir que rien ne peut m'arriver : c'est mon anniversaire.

Bon anniversaire, me dit simplement la femme avant de me faire signe d'avancer.

Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce bien utile de répondre d'ailleurs ? Je rejoins ma meilleur amie et notre petite protégée derrière et nous avançons vers l'estrade et le Palais de Justice où la « cérémonie » aura lieu. En chemin, Lyvia nous apprend qu'elle vient d'avoir seulement d'avoir douze ans la semaine passée. Un frisson me saisit, c'est tellement injuste : Lyvia n'est qu'une toute petite fille, à une semaine près elle n'aurait même pas dû être ici. Je sens mes propres convictions s'effondrer : suis-je vraiment à l'abri ? Mais moi, je songe, ça n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le plus grand silence, nous nous dirigeons toutes les trois vers l'espace réservé aux jeunes filles de douze ans et nous y déposons Lyvia. Furtivement, je dépose un baiser sur son front, comme j'aurais aimé que mes parents le fassent si j'avais eu son âge. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'ils le fassent. Tout court. Puis, main dans la main, Alannah et moi regagnons l'espace des filles de seize ans.

En chemin, j'aperçois Nate. Nos regards se croisent, il me sourit. Ce que j'aime voir ses beaux yeux s'illuminer, cette petite fossette qui se creuse, son visage qui rayonne. Je lui retourne son sourire alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Une fois de plus, dans d'autres circontances, j'aurais pu faire la danse de la joie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas le jour de la Moisson. Ce soir peut-être quand, réunissant tout mon courage je lui dirai tout. Si tout se passe bien. Sur un dernier sourire et un geste de la main en direction de Nate, je rejoins sa sœur qui, elle, a continué d'avancer et m'attend avec un regard amusé. Quand je me place à ses côtés, elle se penche vers moi, ses boucles brunes frôlant mon visage.

« J'ai oublié d'acheter ton cadeau, me souffle-t-elle d'un air désolé ».

Je ris avant de la rassurer : ça n'est pas comme si c'était réellement important. Puis nous bavardons de tout et de rien : de l'école, d'Amylia Hornsby, la petite peste en chef de l'école – que nous détestons depuis notre enfance-, de ma fête d'anniversaire et de ce que nous allons porter, de mes parents, des siens... De temps en temps, alors qu'Al' me parle, mon regard erre sur Nate qui ne m'a pas quittée des yeux, sur un sourire gêné, nous détournons le regard avant de reprendre notre manège. Subitement, sa sœur me tire par la manche avant d'éclater de rire :

« Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais ? Me souffle-t-elle.

Dire quoi ?

Que tu l'aimes, grosse maligne ! Se moque-t-elle.

A qui ? Demandé-je un peu bêtement.

A Nate tiens ! A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre … ?

Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? Je … Nate et moi … on .. je bafouille ce qui n'a pour seul effet que de la faire éclater de rire.

Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Je t'en prie voyons, je te connais par cœur... Ca fait des années que je m'amuse avec ton manège... Mais tu devrais le lui dire. Vraiment...

Ce soir, soufflé-je

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle encore.

Parce que ça n'est pas franchement le moment. »

Nos yeux se croisent, sombres, puis se posent sur Nate, encore – quoi que je soupçonne Al' de regarder ailleurs- puis, l'une et l'autre regardons Lyvia qui nous observe d'un air intrigué.

« Non, tu as raison, me souffle Alannah, ça n'est pas le moment. »

Toute cette conversation me laisse perplexe. Après tout, si Alannah avait raison ? Il faut dire qu'Alannah a souvent raison – je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Peut-être que son frère pourrait vraiment m'aimer. Si seulement il pouvait me voir comme autre chose que « la meilleure amie de sa petite soeur »... Peut-être que je pourrai-lui plaire, qui sait ?

C'est décidé. Ce soir, j'ouvre mon cœur à Nate Fray : et puisse le sort m'être favorable.


End file.
